Danza de luz y sombras
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños de @Sumi chan. Espero que lo disfrutes linda! Una maleficio sentenció años atrás la vida de tres jóvenes. Para poder salvar al más puro de ellos, la más valiente deberá enfrentarse a un ser cuya dualidad entre el bien y el mal la perturbará. AU. Disclaimer: los personajes son de Reki, esto es fruto del respeto hacia su obra.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es el cumpleaños de la personita más maravillosa que he conocido en este mundo del Fanfic y no se me ocurre mejor forma de celebrar su día con un pequeño OS de su pareja favorita.

Sabes que el mundo mágico y de fantasía es mi talón de Aquiles, pero en esta vida una tiene que enfrentarse a sus miedos y qué mejor modo de hacerlo que teniendo un objetivo: hacerlo por una AMIGA.

He cambiado los nombres de nuestros personajes, la mayoría por nombres en Euskera y usado también referentes de la mitología vasca, de mi tierra, creo que te gustarán!

Espero que lo disfrutes. Te loveo un montonazo Sumi-chan

P.D.: La imagen de la portada no me pertenece, los créditos a su autora. Por supuesto, no tengo inconveniente si no está de acuerdo con su uso para este fic.

%%%%%%%%%

 **PERSONAJES:**

 **Kirito/Kazuto: El Duende Negro o rey de los hadas.**

 **Asuna: Usune (nombre en Euskera, significa muchacha afortunada y de gran belleza)**

 **Alice: Alaia (nombre en Euskera, significa Alegría)**

 **Shino: Hada del Norte (North)**

 **Suguha: Hada del Sur (South)**

 **Silica: Hada del Oeste (West)**

 **Rika: Hada del Este (East)**

 **Yui:El hada Blanca (White)**

 **Yuuki: Ama-lur (diosa madre tierra en la mitología vasca), la Dama de los seres de la Luz o dama Blanca.**

 **Klein (Ryoutarou): El Duende Rojo (Red)**

 **Agil (Andrew): El Duende de Azul (Blue)**

 **Eugeo: Hodei (nombre en euskera que significa nube)**

 **Akihiko Kayaba: Tartalo (ser mitológico vasco), el Señor de los seres de las Sombras.**

 **%%%%%%%%**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _"Erase una vez un reino en el que la fantasía no era sólo cosa de cuentos, en el que la magia y los seres extraordinarios existían y en el que los humanos convivían y respetaban esa realidad._

 _En aquel reino había tres tipos de especies: los más poderosos eran conocidos como los seres de la luz, siendo sus antagonistas los seres de las sombras; hadas, duendes, genios, brujas, hechiceros y un sinfín de seres mágicos que según sus pensamientos estuvieran o no dominados por la pureza o la oscuridad se erigían en uno u otro bando. Estos seres jugaban cada uno un importante rol en el mundo, pues el equilibrio de las fuerzas del bien y el mal permitía salvaguardar la armonía de la vida._

 _Los terceros en discordia eran los humanos, seres simples a sus ojos, la raza inferior, pero cuya fuerza de voluntad era capaz incluso de doblegar el más oscuro poder._

 _En esa época y en ese mundo existió un rey sabio y justo, incluso los seres de luz y sombras lo reconocían como tal._

 _Este rey tuvo un único hijo, su mayor tesoro, Hodei._

 _Hodei, fue fruto del verdadero amor, aquél que te atrapa con una mirada y por el que un hombre puede igualar en fuerza a un Dios. Años antes, el rey se había enamorado locamente de una joven pastora que llevaba a su rebaño a refrescarse al río que cruzaba su reino. Su amor fue correspondido con idéntica intensidad por la pastora, de modo que el rey la desposó sin preocuparse de su falta de alcurnia, ello dio lugar a que tuviera que enfrentar se con nobles y reyes de otros reinos, pero esa...es otra historia._

 _Así Hodei nació fruto de aquel amor y rodeado de un aura de luz mágica, con cabellos del color del sol y ojos del color del mar, pronto llamó la atención de todos los seres del reino. Pero como todo lo excepcional, su nacimiento trajo envidias, sobre todo entre los seres mágicos, los cuales no podían concebir que un humano, aun con sangre real, hubiera sido bendecido de aquel modo._

 _Por ello los reyes procuraron mantenerlo oculto al menos durante su primer año, cuando era más vulnerable pero, trascurrido ese año, el rey celebró una gran fiesta para presentarlo oficialmente al reino. Fueron muchos los que, sumidos por una gran curiosidad, no quisieron perderse el festejo. La mayoría de los congregados eran gentes del pueblo, ansiosos por celebrar junto a los reyes su dicha, otros eran seres de luz que querían agasajar con sus dones al futuro rey, pero también acudieron seres de sombras, cuyas intenciones no eran del todo buenas._

 _La gran sorpresa llegó cuando la fiesta se acercaba a su cenit. Los grandes ventanales del salón principal se abrieron de golpe por un fuerte viento que barrió el lugar, haciendo que todos los invitados tuvieran que proteger sus rostros ante su fuerza. En medio de la confusión Tartalo irrumpió en la fiesta._

 _Tartalo era el Señor de los seres de las sombras, mago y genio de infinito poder temido en todos los reinos, su presencia nunca iba acompañada de buenos auspicios, por lo que al verlo aparecer los reyes protegieron la cuna del pequeño príncipe, colocándose al frente de ella, para evitar que fuera visto por el ser mágico._

 _Tartalo se sintió ofendido por aquel gesto así como por el hecho de que los reyes no le habían mandado una invitación personal para la fiesta. Los seres mágicos y, sobre todo, sus señores, siempre se mostraban muy orgullosos, siendo además temible su carácter impulsivo, por lo que la presencia de Tartalo hizo encogerse de miedo incluso a los más valientes._

 _"_ ¿Son esas formas de recibir a vuestro Señor? Vine aquí a honrar a vuestro hijo y lo que recibo no es más que la deshonra de la desconfianza que me mostráis." _\- Les recriminó el genio con una profunda voz que retumbó por toda la estancia._

 _El Señor de las sombras, obligó a los reyes a mostrarle a su primogénito y una vez lo tuvo en brazos pronunció las siguientes palabras:_

 _"_ Humanos y seres mágicos que os encontráis aquí reunidos, quiero que seáis testigos de las palabras de vuestro Señor Tartalo, amo de los seres de las sombras y protector del equilibrio.

El nacimiento de este niño es un mal presagio.

Este niño es un desafío a los seres mágicos que cuidamos de los humanos. Así que, escuchad con atención mis palabras, para salvar la armonía de la vida este niño no podrá crecer con los dones de luz que le fueron otorgados por naturaleza, cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad, el poder de las sombras nacerá en él, sólo así el equilibrio será restaurado.

Sólo así vuestra ofensa a vuestro señor será restaurada _."_

 _Al concluir sus palabras Tartalo desapareció, esfumándose bajo la forma de un humo negro._

 _La reina acudió sumida en un profundo llanto a abrazar a su esposo y a su hijo. Su hijo, el tesoro más preciado de su reino acababa de ser maldecido por el ser más poderoso y temible. Murmullos y llantos de los aldeanos allí reunidos se sumaron a la tristeza de los reyes._

 _Mientras la escena una presencia que hasta el momento se había mantenido oculta bajo una capucha se hizo presente: Ama-lur, la Dama de los seres de la luz y esposa del Señor de las sombras._

 _La Dama de la tierra, la bondad y el amor incondicional, se apiadó del cruel destino que el arranque de ira de su esposo había profetizado para el pequeño y hermoso niño. Así que, con voz tranquila y melodiosa, pronunció las siguientes palabras:_

 _"_ Mis queridos reyes. Lamento de corazón que vuestro hijo se haya visto inmiscuido en esta guerra entre seres de luz y sombras que dura desde el inicio de los tiempos. De hecho es una guerra que incluso ha logrado separarnos a mi esposo y a mí. Sin embargo, la injusticia cometida por mi esposo no tiene parangón, no puedo permitir que un ser bajo mi protección tenga semejante sino. Por lo que, igual que el Señor de las Sombras ha hecho su profecía, yo debo hacer la mía _."_

 _La señora se acercó al niño, que permanecía ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo y se limitaba a sonreír a la invitada._

 _"_ Mi pequeño Hodei, igual que tú naciste en el mundo humano con los dones de la luz, otro niño nacerá en el mi mundo, el mundo de la luz con los dones de las sombras. Su vida y la tuya estarán unidas por el mismo presagio. Cuando las sombras acudan a enturbiar tu pureza, un héroe humano deberá equilibrar la balanza atrayendo a la luz a aquel que nació como tu binomio con los dones de las sombras. Sólo así, las tres fuerzas que dominan el mundo, la luz, la sombra y la humanidad, recuperaran su armonía original _."_

 _La Dama abandonó el palacio, dejando así la promesa de una salvación para el hijo de los reyes y para el reino._

 _Y así, Hodei creció rodeado de bondad, querido por su pueblo y adorado por sus padres; sin embargo, el presagió del mal augurio acechaba en las sombras, aquellas sombras que estaban destinadas a corromper su alma."_

\- Bueno pequeña Usune, creo que ya es hora de dormir ¿no crees? – La niña de cabellos color mandarina y brillantes orbes se desperezaba en la cama intentando no ceder ante el sueño que desde hacía rato le pesaba.

\- No mamá, otro poquito más. ¡Me encanta la historia del príncipe Hodei! ¡De mayor yo seré el héroe del reino y le salvaré de su destino!

\- Estoy segura de que de mayor serás una heroína fantástica y salvarás a nuestro reino de mil y un monstruos cariño, pero para eso debes crecer. – La mujer acariciaba la cabeza de la impetuosa niña mientras la arropaba en su cama. - ¿Y sabes cómo se crece más rápido? – la pequeña movió la cabeza con rapidez de derecha a izquierda. – Durmiendo mucho.

Obediente la pequeña Usune cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esa noche soñaría con el príncipe Hodei y le salvaría.

%%%%%%%


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP.1 EL SEÑOR DE LAS HADAS**

Usune corría a toda velocidad a través del bosque de la niebla. Sabía que si paraba en algún momento se perdería pues esa era la maldición de aquel lugar, aquel que dudara se quedaría perdido para siempre. Una vez lo cruzara hallaría el valle de los lagos, tendría que pedir ayuda a las hadas que habitaban el lugar para encontrar la cueva donde en esa época del año habitaba Ama-lur. Sólo la Dama blanca, la dama de la luz, podría ayudarle a encontrar la forma de salvar al príncipe Hodei.

Cuando el príncipe cumplió la mayoría de edad un extraño mal le adoleció. Sus brillantes y vivaces ojos se apagaron y un halo de aflicción envolvió su persona. El príncipe ya no sonreía y su carácter cada vez estaba más... "ensombrecido".

Pero su mayor pena no era que el príncipe dejara de estar tan alegre como siempre. Aunque todo el pueblo lamentara su mal, pues tenía la capacidad contagiar sus sentimientos al pueblo de una manera casi mágica, su mayor pena era que ella también estaba dejando de sonreír. Desde que sus padres murieron cuidar de su hermana pequeña había sido su única preocupación. Los reyes, en su bondad, se ocuparon de ellas, permitiéndoles vivir en palacio como parte del servicio. Allí, Alaia había conocido al príncipe Hodei, haciéndose inseparables. Cuando Hodei enfermó ella también calló en una horrible depresión pues la empatía del príncipe era más intensa en ella que en el resto de los súbditos del reino. Por eso Usune se había propuesto salvarlos a ambos aun a costa de su propia vida.

Corría y corría sumida en sus propios pensamientos para evitar que las nieblas de aquel bosque mágico turbaran su razón. El camino, cada vez más angosto, dificultaba su avance mientras la bruma se espesaba impidiéndola ver más allá de sus propias narices.

Una rama traicionera se cruzó en su camino haciéndola caer. Se levantó veloz consciente de que el menor despiste sería su perdición, pero en el momento en el que dio un nuevo paso se precipitó por una pequeña hendedura en el camino golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento.

%%%%%%%

Oía voces, pero no sabía bien si era fruto de su imaginación o no.

 _—_ _Mi Señor... ¿qué cree que es?_

 _—_ _No lo sé White, nunca antes vi un ser similar._

 _—_ _Y... ¿qué quieres hacer con él?_

 _—_ _Me lo llevaré, si está en mis dominios es mío._

Las voces se hicieron lejanas. Apenas sentía su cuerpo pero tenía la sensación de que se estaba moviendo. Abrió ligeramente los ojos encontrándose con dos enormes pupilas de un color verde oliva intenso que la observaban de cerca. " _¿Quién eres? ¿Estoy soñando?_ Murmuró justo antes de volver a perder el conocimiento _._

Cuando Usune despertó ya no se encontraba en el bosque, o al menos en la base del mismo. Estaba en lo que parecía ser la morada de un ser mágico: un pequeño palacete construido sobre la copa de un gran árbol, una secuoya seguramente. Toda la construcción estaba hecha con ramas y hojas del gran árbol, incluso la jaula donde despertó.

— ¡Mirad! ¡Ya está despertando!

— Sshh West, mejor no la asustemos. — Un grupo de extrañas hadas la observaban. Eran cuatro y, si no fuera por sus orejas puntiagudas y sus alas de libélula, podrían haber pasado por chicas normales del pueblo, eso sí, de una belleza excepcional.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — acertó a preguntar Usune, todavía algo traspuesta por el golpe y, seguramente, por el viaje hasta allí.

— Estas en la morada de nuestro Señor en el bosque de la nada. — Habló un hada de cabellos y ojos celestes que parecía ser la más seria de todas ellas. — Ahora que has despertado te llevaremos ante él, pero primero hemos de prepararte, no puedes presentarte ante nuestro señor así de andrajosa.

Era cierto, la caída o el viaje hasta allí, o quizás ambos, había hecho harapos su ropa. Incluso su capucha estaba hecha jirones. Una de las hadas, que le recordaba ligeramente a su hermana por su larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, abrió la jaula acercándose a ella con un vestido en sus manos. El primer instinto de Usune fue alejarse temerosa.

— No tengas miedo... — Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora. — Lo dejaré aquí y volveremos en un rato para llevarte con nuestro Señor. Te hemos dejado un cuenco con agua tibia para que puedas asearte un poco también.

Tal y como prometieron, la dejaron sola.

El salón en el que el Señor de las hadas de aquel bosque la esperaba estaba tallado en el propio tronco del árbol. Era curioso como mediante lo que parecían vidrieras de ámbar habían conseguido llenar de una tenue luz el lugar.

El "Señor" estaba sentado en su trono en actitud relajada, apoyando sus piernas sobre uno de los brazos del asiento mientras jugueteaba con una rama de nogal y otra pequeña hada, mucho más diminuta que las cuatro hadas que acompañaban a Usune. Al igual que las ellas, lo único que lo diferenciaba de cualquier chico del pueblo eran sus puntiagudas orejas y sus alas, las de él ligeramente más grandes y con un juego doble más, como diferenciándo así su estatus. Vestía de negro, con una larga chaqueta que le llegaba casi a los pies. Sus dedos eran largos y su cabello oscuro, de un negro azabache puro. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Usune fueron sus ojos, unos enormes y expresivos ojos de color verde oliva. Aquellos ojos... los había visto antes... ¡fue él quien la recogió del bosque!

Las hadas dejaron a la joven frente al trono. La curiosidad que causó en su Señor se hizo evidente al momento. Tampoco era de extrañar. Usune era una de las jóvenes más bellas del reino, tenía un largo cabello castaño claro, color calabaza, su padre incluso solía decirle cariñosamente así "calabacita". Sus ojos eran de color avellana, intensos y vivaces, mostraban sin palabras el tipo de mujer decidida y fuerte que era, así, mientras el joven la observaba ella le mantuvo la mirada sin titubear. Los ropajes de hada, en tonos azules y blancos, destacaban sus rasgos y acentuaban la figura de mujer que, con su mayoría de edad, había empezado a delinear con exquisita armonía sus curvas.

— Eres una hembra — dijo al fin el Señor —pero no eres un hada...

— Tú tampoco pareces un hada. — Se atrevió a replicarle la joven, lo que desconcertó al Señor del lugar. Los murmullos del resto de hadas hicieron eco de la osadía de la muchacha.

— ¡Por supuesto que no soy un hada! — un ligero tono de molestia se hizo evidente en su voz. — Soy un duende, uno de los más poderosos del reino, soy el Duende Negro, rey de las hadas y Señor del bosque. Pero tú... nunca antes vi un ser como tú...

— ¿Nunca antes habías visto un humano?

"¿ _Ha dicho un humano?"" Sí, sí un humano..."_ las vocecillas indiscretas de las hadas nuevamente intervenían en la conversación.

— Es evidente que no... - respondió el muchacho. — Y... ¿tienes nombre?

— Claro — la extraña y desconfiada forma en la que le hizo aquella simple pregunta, la confundió. - Me llamo Usune.

" _!Oh, tiene nombre! ¡Le dijo su nombre al Señor!_ " el murmullo de las hadas se hizo especialmente intenso esta vez.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso vosotros no tenéis nombre?

— No, por supuesto que no. Un nombre da poder a tu enemigo. Por eso no tenemos nombre. Ellas simplemente son las Hadas del Norte, del Sur, del Este y del Oeste, y esta pequeña es la Hada Blanca. Eres muy osada diciendo tu nombre tan a la ligera...

— No lo sé... para los humanos un nombre es sólo eso, un nombre...

Usune miraba extrañada al joven duende que por unos segundos quedó pensativo.

—Y... ¿Qué te atrajo a mis dominios? — Cambió de tema.

— Cruzaba el bosque para llegar al valle de los lagos. — Usune pensó que tal vez siendo sincera podría obtener su ayuda, al fin y al cabo, aquel duende, a pesar de su lúgubre aspecto, estaba acompañado por hadas por lo que seguro era un ser de luz. Su madre la enseñó a confiar en los seres de luz. — Necesito encontrar a la Señora Ama-lur.

"¡ _Ohhh_!" exclamaron las hadas al unísono.

— ¿Y para que buscas a la Dama Blanca?

— Es la única que puede ayudarme a salvar a mi señor, al príncipe Hodei. — La joven ocultó sus verdaderos motivos, consideró que si aquel plan no funcionaba, era mejor q a aquel ser desconociera la existencia de su hermana.

— Y... ese príncipe... ¿Es humano como tú? — El Duende Negro la dio la espalda regresando a su trono. Usune asintió ante su pregunta. — Y... ¿es muy importante para ti?

— Es lo más importante en mi vida. — El silencio se hizo entre ambos.

— Baa... no creo que mi madre quiera ayudar a un ser inferior como tú. — Su tono había cambiado de repente, era más arrogante y... cruel.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? La Dama Blanca es buena y siempre ha cuidado de nuestro reino... - Usune ignoró su cambio de actitud. — Por cierto, ¿has dicho que es tu madre? ¿Podrías ayudarme e interceder ante ella?

Al oír su reclamo el muchacho dejo escapar una enorme risotada de la que hicieron eco las hadas allí reunidas, exagerando su emoción.

— ¡Silencio! — gritó antes de continuar. — ¿por qué iba a querer ayudarte?

— Porque tú también eres un ser de luz ¿no? Los seres de luz sois buenos y cuidáis de los humanos.

— Yo no soy como el resto de seres de luz... ¿acaso no lo notaste?

"¡ _Qué tonta_!" " _Mira que pensar que nuestro Señor es como los demás_ " las voces de las hadas continuaban interviniendo, eran como una radio encendida y olvidada al fondo de la habitación.

— No he estado con muchos seres de luz...

— Entiendo... de todos modos no es posible que te ayude.

— Entonces déjame seguir mi camino, por favor... — Usune ya no sabía qué carta jugar con el extraño. Sus cambios de humor la confundían.

— No puedo.

La joven levantó la vista, esta vez fue ella quien cambió su actitud, desafiándole con la mirada.

— No puedes impedírmelo.

— Si puedo. Ahora me perteneces.

La rabia de la incertidumbre por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación casi hace perder los estribos a la castaña, pero logró sosegarse. Tenía que ser inteligente si quería escapar de allí.

— Nadie pertenece a nadie. Nuestra libertad es el don más preciado de todo ser que habita este mundo.

El joven la miró intrigado por sus palabras y la determinación con que la chica las había pronunciado.

— Me gusta tu osadía... quizás te dé una oportunidad...

"¡ _Ooohhh_!" exclamaron las Hadas " _¡El Señor quiere jugar!¡Nos encantan los juegos del amo!"_

Usune no entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo, aún así, permaneció callada mientras el Duende Negro meditaba su siguiente movimiento. Desde que aquella curiosa entrevista había comenzado su interés y curiosidad por aquel joven había aumentado, llegando incluso a turbarla.

— De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad. Además... parece que mis hadas están emocionadas con la idea. — La sonrisa ladina que mostró la hizo estremecer. — Te doy cinco días. Cinco, con sus días y sus noches, para adivinar un acertijo. Si antes de esos cinco días lo resuelves, serás libre.

— ¿Así de simple? - Aquello no le sonó mal a Usune, aun así la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho le hizo arrepentirse de su comentario.

— Cada noche repetiré el acertijo y, si no lo aciertas, durante el día serás mi sirvienta y me tratarás como a tu Señor.

Por unos segundos las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron. Aquellos orbes oliva lograban turbar a la valiente joven, era como si pudiera leer su alma, lo que la asustó. ¿Por qué aquel ser le resultaba tan perturbador y atrayente? Se recriminó por lo pensamientos que distraían su mente.

— Me parece un trato justo. — respondió altiva.

— Excelente... — El joven rey duende se dejó caer sobre su trono. Miraba al techo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos en gesto pensativo. Después de un largo suspiro, dio un brinco para quedar frente a su recién adquirida propiedad.

— Ya lo tengo... " _Cuando dices mi nombre, dejo de existir ¿quién soy?_ "

Usune no respondió.

(Continuará)

%%%%%%%%%%

Mi querida Sumi-chan... el OS se me fue de las manos, pero espero terminarla mañana.

Hasta aquí llegó la sorpresa por hoy, como te dije, la historia no era lo que parecía inicialmente. Pero creo que también te gustará como estos dos cabezotas se retan...

¡Estoy muy feliz de poder celebrar este día tan especial contigo aunque sea desde la distancia! Love u so so much mi personita especial del año!

Espero lo disfrutes.

Iri.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP.2 ALAS DE MARIPOSA**

 **PERSONAJES:**

 **Kirito/Kazuto: El Duende Negro o rey de los hadas.**

 **Asuna: Usune (nombre en Euskera, significa muchacha afortunada y de gran belleza)**

 **Alice: Alaia (nombre en Euskera, significa Alegría)**

 **Shino: Hada del Norte (North)**

 **Suguha: Hada del Sur (South)**

 **Silica: Hada del Oeste (West)**

 **Rika: Hada del Este (East)**

 **Yui:El hada Blanca (White)**

 **Yuuki: Ama-lur (diosa madre tierra en la mitología vasca), la Dama de los seres de la Luz o dama Blanca.**

 **Klein (Ryoutarou): El Duende Rojo (Red)**

 **Agil (Andrew): El Duende de Azul (Blue)**

 **Eugeo: Hodei (nombre en euskera que significa nube)**

 **Akihiko Kayaba: Tartalo (ser mitológico vasco), el Señor de los seres de las Sombras.**

 **%%%%%%%%**

 **ALAS DE MARIPOSA**

Despertó con el alba. Por un momento deseó que todo fuera un sueño, pero los barrotes de su jaula de pájaro la hicieron tomar tierra pronto, aunque no fuera literalmente.

A pesar de que la luz del sol matutino se había esparcido ya por todo el palacio no se oía a nadie, así que Usune se quedó tumbada en el camastro de hojas pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Aquel Duende Negro tenía algo que la confundía, la intrigaba y... la atraía. Por momentos parecía tal y como su madre le había contado que eran los seres de luz, amable y gentil; sin embargo, en otros, los más, advertía cierta... no sabía definir bien qué era, pero era algo que la asustaba. Y al mismo tiempo estaban esos ojos... había algo en sus ojos que parecía llamar a algo en el fondo de su ser, como si necesitara que ella le salvara de sí mismo.

Pero ahora tenía que centrarse en su objetivo. La noche anterior se sintió aliviada y sorprendida cuando le propuso un trato, y más aún que fuera con aquel acertijo. Las cosas serían más fáciles de lo que esperaba. Sabía la respuesta desde hacía años, se la enseñó su padre: " _el silencio_ ", el silencio deja de existir cuando pronuncias en alto su nombre.

Pero confesarlo la noche anterior hubiera sido imprudente. Estaba claro que el Duende era un ser orgulloso, si le hubiera sorprendido con la respuesta tan pronto, seguramente se hubiera retractado de su acuerdo y no le permitiría volver a casa. Era mejor así, engañarle un poco, al menos de momento.

La pequeña Hada Blanca fue la primera en aparecer. Era distinta a las demás. Su aspecto era el de una muchachita de diminuto tamaño. Tenía una larga melena negra y una dulce sonrisa. Además, era mucho más amable que las otras o, más bien, tenía esa inocencia propia de los niños que la hacía confiable.

— ¡Hola, ya despertaste! — su voz tenía una genuina alegría, despertaba instintos casi maternales en Usune, que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde están todos?

— Las otras hadas ya estaban despertando, el Amo... el Amo suele dormir hasta tarde.

— ¿Y qué hacéis mientras tanto?

— Uhmmm muchas cosas: volar, jugar, cantar... ¡jugar!

— Jajaja, ya veo que jugar es lo que más te gusta. — La pequeña hada le resultaba divertida, algo que también fue advertido por aquella.

— ¿Querrías jugar con nosotras? — Era una de las otras hadas la que preguntó, el Hada del Este, East. Esta tenía cabellos rosáceos y un vestido en tonos rojos y negros.

— ¿El Señor no se molestará? — preguntó Usune justo cuando las otras tres hadas aparecieron. Quería ser precavida para que su plan funcionara.

— No creo, a él le divierte vernos jugar.

— ¿Yo también puedo ir? — preguntó White.

— Sabes que no puedes. — Contestó el Hada de Norte, que era la más seria de todas. — Mejor vete al Palacio y espera a que nuestro Señor despierte. Se molestará si no te encuentra.

Usune se entristeció al ver como la pequeña Hada Blanca regresaba a Palacio, de verdad le gustaba su compañía. Aun así, pensó que hacerse amiga de esa hadas seguramente le facilitaría las cosas para con su amo.

Las cuatro jóvenes la llevaron a recorrer los aledaños del palacio. Sus casas eran pequeños nidos de pájaro asidos a las ramas de la gran secuoya. Tenían cascadas fruto del rocío de la mañana y jardines verticales de enredaderas y hongos de árbol. A Usune le costaba un poco seguirlas pues, al no tener alas, algunos de los lugares eran prácticamente inaccesibles para ella.

— Ahora que Usune conoce nuestro reino... podríamos jugar al pilla-pilla. — Fue South la que hizo la proposición, era el hada más ágil de las cuatro.

— Me parece una fantástica idea — la secundó North — ¡Tú la llevas Usune!

El hada golpeó el hombro de la humana y echó a correr acompañada del resto de sus amigas. Usune corría todo lo que podía tras ellas, pero siempre que estaba a punto de alcanzar a alguna echaban a volar evitándolo. Poco a poco se fueron adentrando en la frondosidad de la parte baja del árbol, donde la bruma del bosque ya se hacía presente, lo que dificultaba que Usune pudiera seguirles el paso.

Llegó a un punto en el que no distinguía bien hasta donde llegaba la rama sobre la que caminaba así que se paró.

— ¿Chicas dónde estáis? ¡La niebla casi no me deja ver! — gritó.

— Cerca... — sintió la respuesta como un susurro a su espalda, así que se giró abalanzándose sobre su objetivo esperando que, esta vez, no echara a volar y huyera.

Cuando se notó caer al vacío se dio cuenta de su error, había sido engañada por las hadas. Un fuerte golpe en su abdomen frenó momentáneamente su caída, intentó sujetarse a la rama a la que se había golpeado, quedando colgada en la misma.

— ¡Socorro!— gritó. Pero sólo acertó a oír las risas lejanas de las hadas. Quiso llorar, quiso llorar con toda su alma. Se sentía tonta por haberse fiado de aquellos seres. Sólo la fuerza de sus propios brazos la protegía de aquella caída mortal y ésta comenzaba a ceder, no aguantaría mucho más.

— Si tu idea era escapar, te equivocaste de camino. — La figura del Duende Negro apareció ante ella y en cierto modo sintió alivio. Su postura era curiosa, parecía estar tumbado en el aire sobre una superficie trasparente, con el codo doblado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano en gesto relajado.

— ¡No huía! Estaba jugando con tus hadas, ellas me engañaron. — Le contestó molesta. ¿Acaso no veía que su situación era de vida o muerte? Pero rápido fue consciente que no era buena idea molestarle.

— Eso no es posible. ¡Mis hadas saben que eso me enfadaría! — al decir esa última frase elevó su voz buscando que aquellas que observaban escondidas tras las hojas de otra rama le escucharan. El chasquido de las hojas y un murmullo de temor se advirtió a lo lejos.

— De verdad que me encantaría saber el porqué, pero me temo que no aguan... — antes de que Usune hubiera acabado su frase, el agarre de sus dedos cedió y comenzó a caer.

—¡Mierda! Será torpe... — El joven Duende voló tras ella hasta alcanzarla, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Instintivamente Usune se abrazó a su cuello en un gesto desesperado por no caer. El calor y la cercanía de la joven hizo estremecer ligeramente al muchacho que la sostenía, de modo que tan sólo acertó a decir a su oído — ¿Estás bien?

— Odio las alturas... — Usune se irguió, aunque sin soltarse de su cuello, quedando frente a él. Sus ojos estaban algo acuosos, lo que les daba un brillo especial, realmente se la veía asustada. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la boca del duende ante su gesto infantil.

— Luego me ocuparé de esas cuatro. Saben que no me gusta que jueguen con "mis cosas". — Ahí estaba de nuevo. El ser posesivo y caprichoso. — Vayamos a palacio, tengo hambre.

Cuando el Duende Negro le dijo que tenía hambre no imaginó que aquello significaría que tendría que cocinar para él. Aunque siempre había tenido mano con los fuegos, ni siquiera contaba con una cocina en condiciones. Y aquella comida... arggg eran animales raros y con un olor asqueroso. Iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

— ¡TENGO HAMBRE! — gritó el joven desde el comedor.

— Ya voy... impaciente... — Usune apareció con una bandeja repleta de emparedados que dejó frente al muchacho. El Duende se acercó a olerlos.

— Has tardado mucho... ¿Qué es esto?

— Bocadillos picantes.

— Nunca he comido algo así antes... — Se echó hacia atrás cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, mostrando una mueca de asco. — No me van a gustar. Cocíname otra cosa.

— No sé cocinar otra cosa. Así que si no quieres, más para mí. — La humana cogió uno de los sándwiches y le dio un bocado. — Uhmm están deliciosos. Esa carne rara de rata está más buena de lo que parecía.

El Duende la miró de reojo algo receloso. Pero su curiosidad pudo con él, así que con una rapidez sobrehumana cogió uno de los bocadillos y le dio un bocado. Usune le observaba sin pronunciar palabra, atenta a su reacción. Los ojos del joven moreno se abrieron como platos con el primer mordisco. Le había gustado y mucho. Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojo terminó el primer bocadillo, al que siguió un segundo e incluso un tercero.

— Veo que te han gustado. — La joven le sonrió sincera, en el fondo estaba contenta de verle disfrutar.

— Tenía hambre, tardaste demasiado. Me hubiera comido esa rata muerta. — Nuevamente esa actitud terca y soberbia.

— Argg ¡eres insufrible! - ¿por qué era así? Le había gustado, era evidente, pero prefería ser una tonto arrogante antes que reconocerlo.

— Acompáñame, tengo una tarea para ti. — El joven ignoró su recriminación y la obligó a seguirle.

Durante toda la tarde Usune se dedicó a ordenar, limpiar y colocar las estancias del palacio como una auténtica criada. Al menos no le había engañado en eso. Aunque era evidente que con todo aquello buscaba provocarla no se quejó en ningún momento, esforzándose, incluso, por realizar su cometido de manera excepcional.

Mientras hacía sus tareas se cruzó en varias ocasiones con el Duende Negro que siempre iba acompañado de la pequeña Hada Blanca, White. Cuando estaba con ella parecía diferente. La trataba con dulzura y cumplía todos sus deseos. Se reía, reía mucho. La expresión de su cara cambiaba cuando sonreía, parecía más amigable y cercano incluso... a Usune le parecía muy guapo.

La noche comenzó a caer y, tras encender todas la velas del gran salón del trono donde el Duende seguía jugando con el hada, Usune se acercó a ellos.

— Ya acabé Señor.

El joven cambió su expresión amigable para con el hada, por otra altiva y mucho más dura para dirigirse a ella.

— Ya acabé "mi" Señor. — Le precisó.

— Ya acabe... Señor. — La respuesta de Usune fue un auténtico desafío, podría obligarla a limpiar, a cocinar para él o a cualquier otra excentricidad, pero nunca la doblegaría, nunca sería suya y con esas pequeñas muestras de rebeldía quería darle fe de ello.

— Usune — la miró a los ojos fijamente — " _Cuando dices mi nombre, dejo de existir ¿quién soy?_ "

Usune, al igual que el día anterior, no pronunció palabra alguna.

%%%%%%%%%%

Estaba apoyado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana observándola barrer el patio de la entrada al palacio. Llevaba varios días allí ya y, sin darse cuenta, había atrapado totalmente su atención.

— Ella te gusta.

La vocecilla de la pequeña hada le sorprendió sobre su hombro.

— No digas tonterías White...

— ¡No son tonterías! Yo no soy tonta. Te conozco. Te comportas raro cuando ella está cerca... Como un tonto, si he de ser sincera.

— No es cierto. — Justo en ese momento la joven de larga cabellera castaña clara se giró hacia la ventana desde la que era observaba. El joven dio un brinco hacia dentro, escondiéndose de espaldas a la pared.

— Si no es cierto... ¿por qué te has puesto tan nervioso?

— ¡Déjalo ya White!

— Como quieras, cabezota. Pero deberías tratarla mejor, a mi me gusta. — La joven le miró suplicante. — Podríamos llevar a jugar con nosotros esta tarde.

El muchacho no soportaba cuando la pequeña le miraba de aquella manera, era su clara debilidad y, por otro lado, tampoco le desagradaba la idea del todo. Aquella humana despertaba su curiosidad cada vez más. Ya era el tercer día que pasaba con ellos y se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, a su olor a flores frescas y fruta, incluso a su particular carácter rebelde. Cuando cada noche él le planteaba el acertijo y ella callaba, suspiraba de alivio por dentro.

— ¡Usune, Usune! — White volaba hacia ella feliz, abrazándose a su cuello cuando la alcanzó. — Esta tarde vendrás conmigo y con el Amo a recoger flores.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y las otras hadas, no es más lógico que vayan ellas? — estaba algo confundida con aquel giro de sus circunstancias.

— Las otras hadas siguen castigadas. — La voz ronca a su espalda la hizo estremecer ligeramente ¿cuándo había llegado?

— No te emociones, he accedido a que vengas para no cargar con la cesta de White.

— Si me emociono es por pasar tiempo con White. — Si él era orgulloso ella no se quedaría atrás.

— Argg... eres una mujer insufrible. — Tanto la pequeña hada como la joven rieron al ver como, al molestarse, hacía aspavientos exagerados con las manos al aire.

Le gustaba el color que adquirían las mejillas de Usune cuando sonreía de esa forma, pero evitó hacer cualquier gesto que lo demostrara.

— ¡Dame tu mano! — Ni siquiera esperó a que ella obedeciera, atrapó su mano izquierda y la forzó a estirar los dedos. Al tiempo, ayudándose de su boca, pues sólo tenía una mano libre, sacó la pequeña alianza que siempre llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha y lo deslizó en el mismo dedo anular de Usune.

— ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? — La joven se sonrojó ante ese gesto que, en su mundo, tenía otra connotación.

— Es un sello mágico de unión, te mantendrá pegada a mí si salimos fuera de Palacio. Si te alejas más de 20 metros, una descarga eléctrica paralizará tu cuerpo.

La joven observó curiosa el anillo.

— Eres todo un romántico... ¿lo sabías?

— No pillo tu ironía... Ahora quítate la blusa.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Exclamó atónita ¿a qué venia eso?. — ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A QUITARME LA ROPA! — Estaba roja de furia y vergüenza a partes iguales. — Vale que me hagas limpiar, cocinar, que me trates como a un objeto, pero nunca ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca consentiré algo así contra mi voluntad! No soy de tu propiedad. Además... White está presente ¿ni siquiera a ella la respetas?

El joven no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, la escuchaba pasmado, totalmente estupefacto, mientras ella no paraba de farfullar y recriminarle su osadía y descaro.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Usune fue consciente de que su reacción había sido exagerada y que, seguramente, las consecuencias y el enfado del Señor del lugar iban a ser de dimensiones desproporcionadas ante su falta de respeto. Pero, muy al contrario, el muchacho había bajado la vista y apretaba con fuerza los puños a ambos lados.

— ¿Qué tipo de monstruo crees que soy? — su voz sonaba algo quebrada. Cuando alzó la mirada el hombre arrogante y cruel que los últimos días había disfrutado haciéndole limpiar la casa y atender sus caprichos se había esfumado. En su lugar estaba él, el chico de ojos enigmáticos que conseguía desestabilizarla.

— Yo pensé que... — definitivamente no sabía cómo reaccionar. — Lo siento.

El muchacho dio un paso al frente y levantó su barbilla obligándola a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

— Yo nunca obligaría a ninguna mujer, sea de la especie que sea a nada de lo que estás insinuando. Y menos a ti Usune, nunca te haría daño. — Ahora era él quien retiraba la mirada avergonzado — Sólo quería darte las alas.

— ¿Las alas? — sintió que se había perdido algo de la conversación.

— Claro, las alas. ¿o pensabas que iba a cargar contigo todo el camino?

La castaña rompió a reír a modo de desahogo, se sentía algo tonta por el espectáculo que acababa de montar, pero al mismo tiempo, la situación había sido tan espantosamente ridícula que no pudo más que reírse de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? Además... ¿qué creías que iba a pensar si me decías que me quitara la blusa, baka?

— ¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una mal pensada... ¿dónde quieres que te dibuje la runa mágica si no? — El duende frunció el ceño molesto, pero no consiguió más que volver a desatar las risas de la muchacha.

Cuando la situación se calmó, Usune permitió al joven dibujar una runa mágica en su espalda. Una vez pronunció una sortilegio extraño, de la espalda de la chica surgieron dos preciosas alas trasparentes de mariposa.

— ¡Wow! ¡Son preciosas, me encantan! Pero... ¿por qué son alas de mariposa y no como las de las otras hadas?

— Será porque tú eres una mariposa... — lo dijo con total naturalidad, pero para la joven aquella fue la frase más bonita que le habían dicho nunca. Para ella las mariposas eran seres extraordinarios, frágiles y a la vez fuertes, pues rompían la crisálida en la que estaban atrapadas para volar libres.

— Señor... pero... tengo un problema... — se la veía nerviosa — vera... me dan miedo las alturas.

El muchacho la miró extrañado, hasta que recordó el episodio del árbol. Se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos.

— Eso es porque nunca antes tuviste alas. — La temblaba el pulso. — Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. — Su voz era extrañamente tranquilizadora e hipnótica. — Imagina que flotas, como cuando te bañas en un lago.

Usune siguió sus indicaciones y se dejó llevar. Poco a poco sentía que flotaba y que su cuerpo se iba relajando.

— Usune... — le susurró — abre los ojos.

Estaban encima del Palacio, flotando en el aire y girando sobre un eje invisible.

— ¡Dios mío! — al verse allí arriba el miedo regresó a su cuerpo haciéndola perder la estabilidad. El Duende la atrapó entre sus brazos para evitar que callera mientras la sonreía divertido al ver su expresión de terror.

— ¿Qué tal si de momento coges mi mano para que te de seguridad? — La muchacha asintió algo avergonzada, asiendo con fuerza la mano que le ofrecía.

Recorrieron las copas de los árboles dejándose mecer por el viento. La sensación de libertad de la que disfrutaba pronto la hizo olvidar todos sus miedos. A pesar de ello, no quiso soltar la mano del duende, le daba seguridad y su tacto caliente le agradaba.

Pronto llegaron a un claro con un pequeño lago, eran los límites del bosque. Usune y White pasaron la tarde recogiendo hierbas aromáticas y medicinales mientras el Duende Negro las observaba a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Por primera vez desde que su viaje comenzó Usune se sentía feliz, la compañía del hada y de aquel duende le agradaban más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer al principio, era una felicidad de la que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba, más o menos desde que sus padres murieron y dejó de sentir que tenía una familia. Recordar aquello la puso triste y la hizo sentir culpable, estaba olvidando su misión, tenía que rescatar a Alaia. Así que, muy a su pesar, decidió que esa noche resolvería el acertijo.

White y su amo dormitaban bajo el mismo árbol que les había servido de cobijo toda la tarde mientras Usune seguía recogiendo flores. Sin darse cuenta se había alejado de ellos perdiéndose de su visión cuando un ruido a su espalda la asustó.

— ¿White, eres tú?

— Vaya, vaya... mira lo que nos hemos encontrado... — era una voz masculina.

Dos duendes aparecieron de entre la maleza.

— Menuda hada más bonita nos hemos encontrado, seguro que a nuestro señor le gustaría mucho recibir un presente así. — Dijo el más alto . Era un duende excesivamente fuerte y grande, más de lo normal. Su piel era oscura y su calva brillaba al igual que sus dientes. Vestía en tonos azules y una gran hacha colgaba de su espada.

— Podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella antes ¿no crees Blue? — insinuó el otro duende. Este era pelirrojo y llevaba ropas a juego de su cabello, sobre el cual tenía una cinta a modo de adorno y, de su cinto, colgaba una espada fina tipo Katana, detalle que tampoco pasó desapercibido para la humana.

— Oye hadita... ¿qué tal si nos enseñas tus alas? Parecen muy extrañas y bonitas... — Ambos rieron, mientras se acercaban más y más a la joven. Usune cogió una piedra que encontró a su lado y se la lanzó al pelirrojo golpeándole en la frente.

— ¡¿Serás estúpida?! — Aquello no había sido una buena idea. El duende sacó su katana dispuesto a vengar su descaro.

Usune corrió, pero pronto se vio acorralada contra el enorme tronco de un árbol.

— ¿Sabes qué? — el duende la miraba con rabia, un hilo de sangre corría por su frente. — Ahora que lo pienso no creo que a mi señor le guste un hada como tú. — Alzó su espada dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ella. La joven cerró los ojos, decidida a enfrentar su destino.

— ¡Pero qué diablos! — la expresión de asombro del alto y fuerte la hizo abrir los ojos confundida.

El Duende Negro estaba frente a ella, había protegido con su cuerpo el ataque del otro duende cuya espada atravesaba su hombro izquierdo.

— Nunca me han parecido justas las peleas de dos contra uno, y menos cuando ese uno ni siquiera va armado. — Para el asombro de Usune, arrancó de su hombro la espada sin siquiera mostrar una mueca de dolor. — Usu... ¿sabes usar una espada? — La muchacha asintió, a lo que él le entregó el arma que acababa de sacar de su hombro, desenvainando al momento la suya. Una enorme espada negra.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres muchachito? No te metas y deja jugar a tus mayores...o te arrepentirás. — Alzó su hacha amenazante frente a su rostro.

— No soy ningún "muchachito"... ¿o acaso no eres capaz de reconocer al Duende Negro cuando lo tienes ante tus ojos?

Al decir esas palabras un halo de terror se reflejó en la cara de ambos duendes.

— Red... si este tipo está en lo cierto debemos irnos. — Le dijo el más alto al pelirrojo. —Tartalo nos matará si algo ocurre...

El Señor del bosque dio un paso al frente amenazante. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que ambos duendes, Blue y Red, huyeran despavoridos del lugar.

— ¡Corred, cobardes, corred! — Les gritó Usune aun embebida de adrenalina por lo que acababa de suceder. Se giró y abrazó con fuerza al muchacho que continuaba blandiendo su espada en alto. — ¡Señor, gracias, gracias! — Lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas. Una vez más, aquel extraño muchacho había aparecido en el momento justo a recatarla.

— Usu... — le susurró al oído, mientras aún permanecían abrazados.

— ¿Qué Señor?

— Es ..."mi" Señor...

— Vamos... no me vengas con eso ahora ¡baka!— Rió, pero pronto su sonrisa se desdibujó. Las fuerzas del muchacho se estaban desvaneciendo y un conocido olor amargo se hizo presente. — Dios mío ¡es veneno de mandrágora! ¡Señor! ¡Señor! — Sus gritos fueron inútiles pues el muchacho ya se había desmayado en sus brazos. — ¡WHITE! ¡VEN! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!

(continuará)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡Hola a todos!

La idea era acabar la historia con un solo capítulo... pero se me ha ido un poco de las manos.

Gracias a todos los que habéis mostrado vuestro apoyo a esta historia con vuestros comentarios y votos. Tanto a la cumpleañero como a mí nos hace mucha ilusión.

Sumi... Siento no haber cumplido mi promesa, pero ya sí que sí, sólo queda el epílogo final y te desvelaré todos los secretos y misterio que esconde este regalo. ;-)

Love u!

Iri.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPÍLOGO**

 **DAME UN NOMBRE**

 **PERSONAJES:**

 **Kirito/Kazuto: El Duende Negro o rey de los hadas.**

 **Asuna: Usune (nombre en Euskera, significa muchacha afortunada y de gran belleza)**

 **Alice: Alaia (nombre en Euskera, significa Alegría)**

 **Shino: Hada del Norte (North)**

 **Suguha: Hada del Sur (South)**

 **Silica: Hada del Oeste (West)**

 **Rika: Hada del Este (East)**

 **Yui:El hada Blanca (White)**

 **Yuuki: Ama-lur (diosa madre tierra en la mitología vasca), la Dama de los seres de la Luz o dama Blanca.**

 **Klein (Ryoutarou): El Duende Rojo (Red)**

 **Agil (Andrew): El Duende de Azul (Blue)**

 **Eugeo: Hodei (nombre en euskera que significa nube)**

 **Akihiko Kayaba: Tartalo (ser mitológico vasco), el Señor de los seres de las Sombras.**

 **%%%%%%%%**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **DAME UN NOMBRE**

El veneno de mandrágora era un veneno mortal para los seres de luz. Desde la era del mito, la pócima obtenida de la cocción de dicha raíz durante tres lunas había sido el veneno más peligroso para los seres de la luz. En las guerras santas los seres de las sombras embadurnaban sus armas con aquel tóxico ungüento, asegurándose así que sus estocadas fueran letales. Hasta que los druidas comenzaron a habitar la tierra, esos humanos primigenios que surgieron de las lágrimas de Ama-lur al ver a sus hijos padecer en los campos de batallas, no se conoció cura alguna para aquel mal. La madre de Usune le había contado esa historia, pues ella fue la última druida del reino.

Cuando llegaron a Palacio llevaron al Duende Negro a sus aposentos aquejado de una alta fiebre y delirios fruto del envenenamiento que comenzaba a extenderse desde el punto en el que la espada había atravesado su hombro. Sólo Usune podía acercarse a él como humana, pues incluso los vahos que exhalaba el veneno eran tóxicos para las hadas como seres de luz.

Las seis mujeres se reunieron en la sala de pócimas para trabajar en la cura, pero Usune sabía que todas aquellas plantas y esencias curativas eran insuficientes.

— Me temo que nada de esto será suficiente...

— ¿Por qué dices eso Usune? — los ojos de la joven Hada del Oeste estaban empañados en lágrimas. — Nuestro Señor es fuerte, él logrará salir de esto.

— No lo entendéis... mi madre nos habló de este veneno a mi hermana y a mí cuando éramos pequeñas. Todas estas plantas no son más que los ingredientes del emplaste, la vía para canalizar la auténtica cura que no es otra que la esencia de un ser de sombras. Este es un reino de luz, no tenemos tiempo para encontrar un ser de sombras y poder completar la cura. Lo siento... pero no sé qué hacer... — La joven humana rompió a llorar, odiaba ser portadora de tal funesta noticia.

— ¡Pero eso no es un problema! — exclamó White, mientras se acercaba a consolar a Usune.

— ¡Calla White! — la recriminó North. — Eso nunca debe ser contado, recuerda las consecuencias.

— ¿Qué más dan esas consecuencias si el amo muere? — por primera vez la pequeña hada se enfrentaba sin temor a su compañera. — ¿A quién protegerá ese secreto entonces? Además yo confío en Usune, ella también quiere al amo como nosotras, no le traicionará.

Las palabras de la pequeña hada resonaron con fuerza en el corazón de la joven de cabellos castaños. Algo en su ser no se enojó al oírlas, más bien sintió alivio al escuchar en alto aquella verdad que se esforzaba en negarse a sí misma con todo sus ser. Desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez lo había notado, una atracción extraña, una necesidad del otro, como si durante toda su vida hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse. Pero él era un ser de otra especie, un ser mágico, así como su captor y carcelero. ¿Cómo podría amar a quien la tenía presa y le impedía salvar a su hermana? Ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero lo cierto era que le amaba, que se había enamorado de él y estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible por salvarle.

— No sé qué está pasando aquí, ni los misterios que ocultáis en este reino, sólo sé que si tenéis la forma de salvarle, más vale que me la digáis u os juro os arrancaré esas alas una por una hasta obtener la respuesta.

Su voz sonaba fuerte y segura, no era un farol. Hubo un breve silencio en el grupo de hadas, que luchaban internamente entre desobedecer la orden de su amo o romper su juramento y salvarle. Finalmente, fue South quien decidió hablar.

— El Amo no es un ser de la luz como los demás. Él es hijo de Ama-lur y Tartalo, el ser de luz más puro que jamás ha habitado este mundo, pero desde su nacimiento estuvo maldito. Hace mucho tiempo, el Señor de los seres de las sombras maldijo a un humano nacido con el don de la luz. La Dama Blanca, sintiéndose culpable por el acto de odio cometido por su esposo, condenó a su hijo con idéntico sino pues solo así el equilibrio del mundo se restauraría. Nuestro señor nació con el don de las sombras. Cuando Tartalo se enteró de lo que Ama-lur le había hecho a su hijo entró en cólera y se llevó al amo lejos del abrigo de su madre. Él nos eligió a nosotras como sus protectoras, creó este bosque mágico como un laberinto del que nadie pudiera salir ni entrar sin nuestro consentimiento, ni siquiera el amo, y borró todo recuerdo sobre la existencia de su hijo de la memoria de los seres mágicos. Por eso el amo no tiene nombre, porque no existe, porque nadie debe saber que existe, o su vida correrá peligro. Ahora mismo sólo es una leyenda, el Duende Negro, señor del bosque de la nada y al que pocos han podido ver, pero que todo ser teme por ser uno de los generales del señor Tartalo.

— Porque si se supiera de su existencia, el héroe humano vendría a buscarle para enfrentarle, matarle y poder así salvar a su rey... — Usune conocía esa historia muy bien. Noche tras noche su madre se la contaba antes de irse a dormir. Ella siempre había soñado con convertirse en ese héroe, ese fue el motivo por el que comenzó su viaje, localizar a la Dama Blanca para que la ayudara a encontrar al ser de luz maldito. Pero ahora que sabía quién era él...

— Usune... — la dulce voz de White la sacó de su cavilación. — ¿Podrás salvarle?

White tenía razón, ahora lo importante era salvarle a él, luego ya pensaría como resolver lo demás.

Una vez prepararon la cura, Usune pasó dos días y una noche encerrada en la habitación. Curaba la herida con el ungüento, recitaba oraciones de sanación y velaba al enfermo. Dormía en una silla junto a la cama sosteniendo su mano, mientras se mantuviera caliente había esperanza.

Cuando el Duende Negro abrió los ojos era la noche del segundo día, su herida estaba prácticamente cerrada y había perdido el olor nauseabundo tan característico del veneno. Usune estaba dormida a su lado, apoyaba su cabeza sobre la cama y asía su mano con fuerza. Verla a su lado le hizo feliz.

— Mi valiente Usune... tú me salvaste al final... — susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

La joven se revolvió ante el gesto despertando. Al verle recompuesto sonrió aliviada.

— Al fin despertaste.

— Gracias a ti, por lo que veo. — Verle sonreír y mirarla de aquella manera le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón. Se ruborizó.

— Nunca me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo, fue por mi culpa, si no me hubiera alejado, si no me hubiera enfrentado a esos duendes, tú...

La expresión del joven cambió al oír su respuesta. En el fondo de sus ser deseaba que ella hubiera tenido auténtica preocupación por él, no simplemente un sentimiento de culpa. Retiró su mirada, dejando que se perdiera a través de la ventana con aquel astro nocturno y único testigo de aquella conversación.

— Ya es de noche... — Su extraña reacción confundió a Usune, que le observaba sin pronunciar palabra. — Usune... " _Cuando dices mi nombre, dejo de existir ¿quién soy?_ "

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¿a qué venía esa pregunta ahora? ¿Qué había pasado para ese cambio en él?

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

— Contesta a mi pregunta. — Se giró para enfrentarla cara a cara. Los ojos de Usune estaban llenos de rabia y lágrimas, apretaba sus labios con fuerza, mientras negaba con la cabeza. — ¿Siempre supiste la respuesta verdad? Por eso te mantenías callada, de alguna manera con tu actitud ya estabas contestándome. Lo sospeché.

Aquella afirmación volvió a desestabilizarla.

— Si. — No pudo más... necesitaba sincerarse o el dolor que comenzaba a surgir en su pecho no cesaría. — Había decidido darte la respuesta el día del ataque, pero...

— ¡Pues dámela ahora y vuelve con tu príncipe! — ahora era él quien la miraba con dolor y rabia. — Vete, te dejo libre, no lo soporto más... si es a él al que quieres yo no te retendré más.

Al terminar su recriminación las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. La amaba más de lo que imaginaba y le dolía, le dolía más que aquella herida en su hombro. Ella fue allí para salvar a otro hombre y la sola idea lo atormentaba.

Usune le miraba con la respiración acelerada al ser consciente de que hasta ahora no era su orgullo el que había hablado, era su corazón roto de hombre. Sin siquiera pensarlo se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a inundar sus ojos, pero esta vez era distinto, eran lágrimas de alegría.

— Pero yo no quiero irme. Yo no le quiero a él...

Notar su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, oírla decir aquello... ¿acaso seguía aturdido por la fiebre? ¿Era aquello un sueño? Afianzó su abrazo, atrayéndola aun más contra su pecho. Si lo era, no quería despertar.

— Usune...— susurró — mi Señora... yo pensé que...

La joven se irguió quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Retiró un mechón rebelde que cruzaba frente a sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la habían fascinado y la atraían, la atraían sin solución hacia él. Fruto de esa necesidad que les llamaba, el muchacho buscó sus labios, aquellos suaves labios color cereza que le recibieron deseosos de probar los suyos. Por un tiempo más se mantuvieron así, diciéndose sin palabras aquello que tanto se habían negado por su orgullo, hasta acabar exhaustos, abrazados sobre esa cama en la que estuvieron a punto de perderse el uno al otro.

— Usune...

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero pasar esta noche aquí contigo.

Ella simplemente le sonrió y asintió, abrazándose contra su pecho.

%%%%%%%%%

Cuando despertó él no estaba a su lado y se asustó hasta que se dio cuenta que se había levantado y observaba el nuevo día apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

— Por fin despertaste. — La sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama sentándose junto a ella.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Se desperezó, levantándose para quedarse sentada a su altura. Acarició su mejilla con un gesto íntimo.

— Es casi medio día, no quise despertarte. – Cogió la mano con la que le había acariciado el rostro entre las suyas. — Estuve hablando con las chicas. Me contaron que fui envenenado con mandrágora. Y que... — bajó la vista algo avergonzado. — Y que sabes lo que soy... un monstruo.

— Para mí nunca has sido eso. — Le sonrió.

— Usune... he estado pensando... y... necesito saber ¿por qué querías salvar a ese príncipe tuyo?

De algún modo Usune esperaba esa pregunta, pero ahora sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

— Por mi hermana. — Aquella respuesta pilló de sorpresa al duende. — Ella está unida de un extraño modo al príncipe Hodei. El don de la luz que le fue concedido al príncipe hacía que su alegría y felicidad se contagiara a sus súbditos. Cuando la maldición de las sombras comenzó a acecharle cayó enfermo y esa enfermedad también afectó al pueblo, sobre todo a mi hermana. Ella... ellos... creo que su vínculo es más fuerte por los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro. Temo que si el príncipe muere... — sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo acuoso.

— Ella también morirá...

La muchacha se limitó a asentir ante su deducción.

— Entiendo... — Se levantó regresando a la ventana y dándole la espalda, no quería mirarla a los ojos para decirla lo que tenía que decir, no podía.

— Usune quiero que vuelvas a tu reino y salves a tu príncipe.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — la joven no entendía nada, después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior el volvía a alejarla de su vida. Corrió a abrazarse a su espalda. — No quiero, no quiero perderte.

— Y no lo harás. — Se había girado y la abrazaba contra su pecho. — Pero nunca me perdonaría si perdieses a tu hermana por mi culpa. Al fin y al cabo es nuestro destino Usune. Tú eres el héroe humano destinado a salvar al príncipe, ahora lo sé, era mi destino encontrarte, lo que nunca imagine era que... era que me enamoraría de ti de esta manera. Si tengo que elegir entre tu felicidad y la mía, lo tengo claro.

— Pero... — el dolor de su pecho casi no la dejaba pronunciar palabra.

— Te esperaré Usune, te esperaré siempre, porque mi vida te pertenece.

%%%%%%

A los pies de la gran secuoya la luz del ocaso apenas era perceptible. White observaba con tristeza a la pareja despedirse con ese último beso. Ella tampoco quería que Usune se marchara pero el Amo le había explicado que era necesario, pero que tendría que acompañarla y ayudarla para que pronto pudieran regresar y estar juntos de nuevo como una familia.

— Usune para salvar a tu príncipe necesitarás curar su corazón, pues eso es lo que el don de las sombras hace. Corrompe los corazones puros.

— Pero ¿cómo conseguiré hacer eso?

El joven duende abrió su camisa y dibujó una runa en su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Cuando la runa brilló, atravesó con su mano su cuerpo a través de ella sacando una joya con forma del órgano de la vida cubierta de pequeños cristales de diamante. Lo rompió en dos, dando un trozo a la joven y devolviendo el segundo pedazo al lugar al que pertenecía.

— White te ayudará. Debes obtener su corazón de igual modo que yo acabo de mostrarte el mío. Pártelo en dos y une su mitad con la mía. Así se salvará. Mi corazón es el corazón del ser de luz más puro, es lo que me ha protegido de que el don de las sombras me corrompiera, esta mitad le protegerá a él.

— ¿Y qué pasará contigo?

— Mientras siga siendo un fantasma, una simple leyenda. Estaré a salvo.

La joven guardó el corazón en un pequeño zurrón atado a su cintura y le abrazó una última vez.

— Tengo una rara sensación, temo que esta despedida sea para siempre.

— No lo será Usune, te lo prometo. Si no regresas, yo mismo iré a buscarte te lo prometo.

— ¿Cómo puedes prometerme eso?

— Dame un nombre, dame un nombre y seré tuyo para siempre.

La muchacha le sonrió ante sus palabras recordando su primer encuentro.

— Entonces te llamaré Kirino, mi Kirino; es un nombre celta como el mío Usune, mujer afortunada, lo que soy desde que te he conocido.

— ¿Y qué significa ese nombre, Kirino?

— Mi Señor.

(¿Fin?)

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Querida Sumi, este es el final de esta historia en lo que a mi respecta.

"¿Pero qué dices loca? Si la has dejado a medias!" pensarás. Pero es hasta aquí donde quería llegar.

Este es mi auténtico regalo de cumpleaños. Mi intención nunca fue dedicarte un fic, sino regalártelo, con todo lo que ello significa.

Te regalo a las hadas de los puntos cardinales, al príncipe Hodei, a cada uno de los duendes, seres mágicos y cualquiera que forme parte de este mundo. Y, sobre todo, te regalo a Usune y a Kirino porque, en el fondo, nunca fueron míos. Ellos son parte de cada una de las versiones de Kirito y Asuna que en tus fics nos has regalado y con los que nos has hecho felices, lo sabes bien ;-). Por eso había tantos guiños a tus historias, tanto Kirito sexy y malvado, esa Usune valiente y que le reta, tanto tú en cada momento de ellos juntos.

Son tuyos, total y absolutamente tuyos, lo que les pase a partir de ahora dependerá de tus deseos y tu voluntad. Espero que te gusten y los ames tanto como los he amado yo en estos tres días locos en los que he escrito el fic.

Cuando empezamos a hablar, cuando me hablaste de SAO, cuando me pediste ser tu Beta... nunca imagine la amiga tan grande que encontraría Así que... "¡Che, qué bueno que viniste!", jajajaj. Gracia, gracias y mil veces gracias por hacerme sentir "usune", por hacerme sentir tan afortunada.

Eres mi persona del 2017 como tú dices siempre. Brindemos por muchos más cumpleaños, Kirasuweeks, skypes y fangirleos juntas! Love u so so much my little sister!

A todos los demás que nos han acompañado en esta historia, simplemente, muchísimas gracias por vuestros voto, lecturas y reviews que me han dado mucha energía para terminarlo en tiempo record. Aprovecho para pedir perdón en las partes en las que esa flojera de quien no reflexiona lo que escribe lo hacen tan evidente...Como veis la historia no puede quedar en mejores manos ;-).

Namasté!


End file.
